


A

by andromyntra



Category: Original Work
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Gen, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromyntra/pseuds/andromyntra





	

...


End file.
